


When You Find Yourself on Cinder

by ReissIsThirsty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different jobs, I bully Atsumu, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Online Dating, Romantic Comedy, Swearing, clownery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReissIsThirsty/pseuds/ReissIsThirsty
Summary: Dating Apps are full of possible matches (or mismatches) but it gets complicated when you match with the coworker you can’t stand in jest but he ends up hitting on you for real and you find yourself falling hard for him. (Or is it really him?)
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: SunaOsa Valentine's Exchange





	When You Find Yourself on Cinder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaikana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaikana/gifts).



> Hi amaikana! I hope you like reading clownery as much as I have enjoyed writing it!

“Check it,” with that Miya obnoxiously shoved his phone in Suna’s face, the latter being very unamused at his work being interrupted.

“What.” his reply was more of an exasperation than a question.

“My Cinder, look at all these matches I got,” He grinned and began looking through them.

“So?” Suna did not even look up from his work.

“Ya could at least look like ya care, ya know.” Miya remarked before he started typing to his matches.

“And why would I?”

“Cos we’re friends, dumbass!”

“Really? I didn’t know.”

Miya was offended but he did not let Suna’s indifference ruin his mood for long, not when the target he set his eyes on agreed to go on a date with him.

“Holy shit dude, this hot babe wants ta meet me so bad, its cute when a girl is a lil desperate, ya know?”

“Ugh, you’re gross.”

“Yer just jealous that ya don’t get as many matches as me,” Miya happily bragged as he obsessively messaged his match.

“I’m not even on Cinder, dumbass.”

“Yeah, there wouldn’t be much point anyway, ya wouldn’t get much.”

Suna made a face at him and wanted to retort but was interrupted.

“Oops, it's time for me to knock off and meet one of them dates, I'm a busy man,” Miya winked at Suna before sauntering away.

“Careful you don’t get catfished!” Suna yelled after his back.

“Ya sure wish I got catfished.” Miya replied without looking back, leaving a huffing Suna to finish up his work.

Back home, Suna’s thumb hovered over the ‘Install’ button on the app store page of the Cinder App. It’s not like Miya successfully riled him up or anything, he began reasoning to himself. He’s just here to plug his growing Pinstagram account. Yeah, totally, he’s not here to prove a point or anything.  
Accepting his own reasoning, he took the plunge and after the installation was done, he set up his account with some of his own pictures he liked from his Pinstagram.

‘Not here much, DM me on Pinsta @sunarin’, he remarked on his profile and with that he set out to swipe.

The first was a guy holding up a cat who looked strangely like him.

‘Kuroo, 24

Y’know like, nya?’

Suna made a face and swiped left. The next was a guy with a big grin staring intensely at the camera.

‘Bokuto, 24

Finding someone to help me do my taxes! :)’

“The hell? Why can’t he do his own taxes?” Swiping left again, he was then greeted by a lovey-dovey looking couple.

‘Suguru, 24

I’m already taken and my girlfriend is cuter than all of you bitches  
Follow her Pinsta @mikamika’

“Wow, I didn’t know Mika had bad taste in men,” He had known her from mutuals and took a screenshot to share it with her before swiping left.  
He was taken aback at first because the first thing to greet him was an intimidating-looking man staring down with furrowed brows.

‘Ushijima, 24

What is this app?’

On closer look, the picture looks to be taken at the angle where one would hold their phone to scroll, not to take a selfie with. In other words, it was a boomer selfie. He snickered a bit at this man’s plight before swiping left before having to see a guy doing double peace signs who looks to be annoying as Miya is.

‘Oikawa, 24

Just looking for my Iwa-chan~ teehee’

“Ugh, this is just cringe,” he sighed before swiping left again.

He began wondering if there are only losers on this thing. ‘Maybe that’s why Miya fits right in.‘And why were they all 24?’ It was a thought that stuck out to him until he landed on the devil himself.

‘Miya, 23

🍙’

He’d spot those thick eyebrows anywhere. Strangely enough, Miya’s hair was gray instead of his usual blond. Also his profile was not as obnoxious as he thought it would, rather it was surprisingly simple.

He didn’t dwell on that much so he casually swiped right and was immediately greeted with a message notifying him of the match.

“Huh, maybe he swipes right on everyone. Desperate fuck.”

While thinking of the best way to clown Miya, a message had come in already.

A simple “Hey”.

“Acting casual huh, two can play that game.” Suna thought.

He typed out a simple “Hey” as well.

“Yer cute”

He blinked a few times at the screen before reflexively typing out a “What”

“I think that yer cute”

What? Is Atsumu Miya actually hitting on him right now?

He grimaced at the thought.

“Hah, of course, I’m cute. But I don’t think you’re cute. Especially not when you bother me everytime I try to take inventory”

“What inventory?”

“Don’t act innocent ^^”

“? Is this.. roleplay?”

Okay, Miya is definitely fucking with him. Two can play that game.

“Yes, it’s roleplay ”

“Ohhh I’ll roleplay with ya then :)”

‘He’s kinda acting like a simp,’ Suna thought to himself but kept his mouth shut. He went along with whatever pseudo flirting Miya wanted, thinking he was gonna make fun of him the next time they had the same shift. That was until he was asked this question:

“Can we hang out tomorrow?”

Suna was usually one to reject Miya’s invitation to hang out after work but this time he thought, ‘why the hell not?’ and he wouldn't have to wait too long to make fun of him.

And so the date was set. Suna headed out to the spot at the local mall where they decided to meet up at. Walking at a relaxed pace, he did not expect Miya to show up on time but going against his expectations, was Miya standing there, adjusting his gray hair in the mirror.

‘Wait, gray hair?’ Suna wondered why it wasn’t the usual piss blonde, he hadn’t thought much about it when he saw him sporting the new hair colour on the app, but it gave him whiplash seeing it in real life. Especially since it made him look so much more better.

“The hair actually looks good, Miya.” He let out a casual compliment which is why he did not expect a big grin in response. Miya’s face went red but somehow his eyes stayed droopy. It was not a look he ever saw on him, but it caught him by surprise at how attractive he was actually finding him.

“Yer cuter in person too, Suna.” The accent and voice was definitely Miya’s but his tone was unusually soft and it caught him off guard.

“We’re still doing this?” Suna asked in regards to the roleplay.

“Yeah, we are.” Miya answered in regards to the date. He flashed Suna a small smile before leading him to a nearby restaurant. Suna followed him but his mind was preoccupied, either Miya was bored as hell and is super committed to this joke or he really is hitting on him.

Suna didn't really like the idea of the second option, workplace relationships always get weird and it was Miya of all his co-workers. Suna decided that would get him to come off this joke for sure, and if it really turns out Miya liked him all of a sudden, he would deal with it then.

They sat down and began ordering their food. Suna ordered a dish that he thought was interesting to take a picture of while Miya ordered one dish then two and then three, did he always eat so much before?

“What’s with all the food?”

Miya looked bashful for a second before looking him back in the eye, “I like food.” He simply answered.

“That… didn’t really explain anything. And what? Is there something on my face?”

“No?” Miya answered but still continued to look at Suna’s face.

“Then what do you keep staring at me for?”

“Oh, uh, yer eyes are nice.” He looked embarrassed and his cheeks were slightly reddish at the confession but he still kept looking at him in the eye.

Suna felt his own cheeks start to redden. It was dangerous to keep this charade on, he thought.

“Hey Miya, the joke is getting old alrea-” But before he could get his complete point across, the waiter arrived with the food and started setting it down, and with every plate the waiter set down, it took Miya’s attention with it.

The heart eyes he was making at Suna, now went to the spread in front of him. He started digging in, his face full of joy. Suna, for a brief moment, thought that expression was cute but quickly waved the thought off for another one; was Miya always that into food? Suna wondered as he slowly started cutting into his dish after taking a picture of it.  
That action caught Miya’s attention, “Oh, I shoulda have let ya take a picture of mine too, sorry…”

Suna blinked a bit and replied with a “Uh, it's fine.” When was Miya one to think about that?

The date carried on with Suna prodding Miya to stop it while Miya was confused but kept happily eating and complimenting Suna anyway.

‘This is bad,’ Suna worried, he was being swept into Miya’s flow and to his horror, he was catching feelings. Hard. He did not think Miya was attractive before, but today sure did change his mind. Falling for Miya felt like losing though, especially when he was not sure if this whole thing was a joke. What if this was Miya’s game plan the whole time?

Caught up in overthinking, he fumbled mindlessly at his wallet in an attempt to fish out his card to pay when the waiter came up to them with the bill but before he could get it, Miya already handed his over.

“It’s my treat.” Miya assured him.

“What? You’re always so damn stingy though.”

Miya was confused at Suna’s remark but brushed it off.

“I don’t know about being stingy, but it’s a date and I invited ya so it’s gentlemanly that I pay. If yer feeling like ya owe me, ya could invite me out next time and treat me back then.” Miya gave him a little smirk with that proposal but he looked a little hopeful as well.

This was when finally Suna realized maybe this was not one big joke but he had to ask him at least, why all of a sudden when they were so platonic before?

Before he could though, a voice rang out from across the restaurant.

An all too familiar voice yelling, “Hey Samu, yer here too?”

In an instant, Miya’s face darkened as he turned towards the voice. Suna turned to look as well and what he saw popped his usually narrow eyes wide. .

Another Miya?

Suna’s jaw dropped as he questioned reality.

“Can ya go away? Yer disturbing me.” The gray-haired Miya scowled as the blond Miya made his way over.

“What? I just wanna say hi to my brother and his dat- wah?!” Blond Miya exclaimed as he realized who was with his brother. “Suna?!”

At that moment, realization dawned on Suna Rintarou.

It all made sense. He was on a date with Miya’s (much more attractive) brother and not Miya himself. A sense of initial relief washed over him, at least he was not having the hots for (the annoying) Miya. And then annoyance came when he realized that Miya neglected to mention he even had a brother who looked exactly like him.

While all these thoughts rushed through Suna’s head, to the outside world, he was staring blankly at the blond Miya.

“Oi, Suna, what are ya doing with my brother?”

That question snapped Suna back to reality and he decided to play it cool.

“Are you blind? I’m obviously on a date with him.”

That answer threw blond Miya into shock. “Why would ya be on a date with my brother?!”

The more blond Miya got into a frenzy, the more calmer and amused Suna got.  
He was going to take this a step further.

“Cause we met on that app where you said I wouldn’t get matches on and we’re even going on another date next week.” He announced with an expectant smirk.

“Oh so the date is on,” Gray-haired Miya smiled with relief and red cheeks.

“Oi, yer never told me yer date was Suna?! And ya kept gushin’ bout him too!”

“How would I know ya both knew each other? And can ya stop shouting, yer embarrassing’ me. Just go to that date ya kept braggin’ about already,” Gray-haired Miya remarked, obviously annoyed.

“Uh that date yeah…”

“You did get catfished, didn’t you?” Suna could not help but snicker.

“Shut yer trap!” Blond Miya yelled, his face red from embarrassment.

Suna felt victory in that and basked in its glow, continually holding his smirk at blond Miya. The two sniggered at his plight as they got up to leave. To seal the deal, Suna offered his hand to hold to gray-haired Miya who gladly took it with a grin that reached from ear-to-ear.

“Let’s go Miya.”

“Ya can call me Osamu, I don’t want ya ta associate me with ma lame twin,”

“Okay then, Osamu.”  
They left hand-in-hand, smiling at each other, leaving an embarrassed Atsumu behind.  
They walked quite a distance before Osamu turned to Suna, “So ya thought I was ma brother huh?”

“If you already know the answer then don’t ask.” Suna huffed, embarrassed that he was found out.

“But ya don’t like him or anythin, right? Since ya went out with me but thought it was him,” Osamu dropped his teasing tone for a more nervous one.

“What if I said yes?” Suna calmly retorted.

“I woulda be sad but I’m sure ya gonna realize soon that I’m better and like me instead.” Confidence rising in his tone as he stopped in his tracks to face Suna properly.

“Hmph, well you don’t have to worry too much, I already know that.”

“So that date’s really on then?” Osamu asked hopefully, pleading with his eyes.

“Why wouldn’t it be, Osamu?” Suna flashed a gentler-than-usual smirk at him.

Face flushed red, Osamu pulled Suna close for a hug. The latter hesitated for a bit before returning the hug back.

Guess Cinder does have its uses.

**Author's Note:**

> I bully Atsumu too much :)
> 
> Also Cinder, get it, it's like Tinder and they're both related to fire, haw haw, I am very funny.


End file.
